<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endearing Annoyances by rootlessprophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933765">Endearing Annoyances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy'>rootlessprophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Medication, Sleep talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet peeves can sometimes be the source of affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endearing Annoyances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were some things that got on John's nerves, but his biggest pet peeves were people who don't clean-up after themselves and people who fidget all the time, which Dean did. These traits, however, were an endearing part of just who Dean is.</p><p>Whenever John got after Dean for leaving candy wrappers on the couch he was able to find out just what sweets he liked (sour skittles and jawbreakers seem to be his favorite at the moment) and would make sure the candy bowl in the kitchen was always stocked with them along with his own favorite treats. Dean hadn't seemed to have caught on to this as he always smiled whenever he saw the bowl refilled. John may have to put up with telling him to throw away his trash, but seeing his face light-up was worth it.</p><p>John may always get on Dean for leaving trash, but he had long given-up on telling him to sit still during a movie or to stop messing with the hem of his sleeves when in the car. All those arms wiggles in the air during matches and impromptu dances during interviews were passed off as an act to add-on to his character, but soon John saw that it wasn't just for show. Dean really could not stay still. Even for the shortest trips John would glance over and Dean would be staring intently at a string hanging off his shirt before pulling on it ("You're going to make a hole in your shirt, Mr. Ambrose." John used to always say and an irritated sigh followed by a mumbled, "Don't call me that, "as he continued to pull on the string). This habit also made sleeping in the same bed difficult as John discovered that Dean moved around in his sleep as well as kicked (the first time they slept together John was woken up with a hard kick to his side. The bruise that the kick left made him thankful that wrestling could be a cover-up for it).</p><p>Despite the sleepless nights John would be reminded of why he put up with it. On days that Dean took pain meds to soothe the shoulder bother him or just whenever he had a headache the nights contained an endless amount of amusement. Dean talked in his sleep and, if caught at the right time, he'll hold conversations. Along with these nights he'd wake up due to feeling something off (Dean not shifting around) and see a dark figure sitting up. John would squint before sitting up himself.</p><p>"Mr. Ambrose?"</p><p>"I said… don't call me that."</p><p>"What're you looking at?"</p><p>"… Seals"</p><p>John stared at him and then looked at the spot Dean was focused on. There was nothing there nor any shadows that resembled the animal.</p><p>"Seals?"</p><p>"Yeah… doin' tricks and shit"</p><p>Dean raised an arm to wave at the area. There was a small chuckle heard from him followed by him pointing unsteadily at the spot again.</p><p>"Jumped through a hoop"</p><p>John stared at the spot again, but it still remained shadow less. The thought that this person, who was able to make people believe that he was fearless, was dreaming about seals doing tricks had him laughing. Dean's body moved with him as he turned his head to look at John. The next thing John knew was that he suddenly had the air knocked out of him as Dean fell on top of him. All of this was unexpected (and would continue to be), but knowing this one secret gave John the feeling that he knew more about Dean that he himself knew.</p><p>These sleep-talking nights could also be used as blackmail, but John wasn't that mean.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>